Lolita
by Brume Neige
Summary: Jenna ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait duré, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne supportait plus la présence de sa nièce, Elena.


**Bonjours à tous, après un OS sur le couple Stefan/Rebekah, j'ai décidé d'en faire un sur Alaric/Elena. Je ne sais pas pourquoi en fait, j'étais inspirée par eux. En réalité, je ne shippe pas du tout ce couple. Je n'abandonne pas ma fanfic principale Rêves de conquêtes, je prends juste certains élément de la série que je n'avais pas introduit dedan, donc le prochain chapitre prendra plus de temps à arriver. **

* * *

><p>Jenna essuyait calmement sa vaisselle. Seule dans la cuisine, elle repensait à ce qui l'avait amené à devenir la tutrice d'Elena et Jérémy. A l'époque ce choix lui paraissait être le meilleur pour la famille mais aujourd'hui elle pensait qu'elle aurait plutôt dû laisser cette charge à John.<p>

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Jenna leva les yeux pour voir sa nièce, souriante, entrait dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude Elena était habillée de façon très simple et ses cheveux était impeccablement lisse.

« Hey Jenna, aujourd'hui Stefan et moi allons passé la journée chez lui, l'informa Elena.

- Bien, répondit Jenna avec un sourire crispé.

Elena ne sembla rien remarquer et continua d'un ton enjoué.

- On a prévu de faire le tri dans les vieux bouquins de son père, il y en a partout et Damon a menacé d'y mettre le feu si on ne s'y mettait pas rapidement, rigola Elena.

- Du Damon tout craché, marmonna distraitement Jenna.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Elena, je dois y aller, on se revoit ce soir ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Jenna.

- Alaric sera avec toi ? Demanda Elena d'un air désintéressé.

A la mention d'Alaric, la mâchoire de Jenna se crispa.

- Oui. Comme d'habitude, confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire forcé. »

Jenna plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa nièce. Mais elle n'y vit rien d'autre que ces habituels yeux marron chocolat et si chaleureux, elle rompit le contact visuel avec Elena. Cette dernière lui donna une étreinte rapide avant de partir.

A nouveau seule, Jenna soupira de soulagement, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de vivre sous le même toit qu'Elena. Sa nièce lui avait toujours rappelait sa sœur, Miranda, même si Elena n'était pas sa fille biologique. Elena et Miranda, deux femmes parfaites, chaleureuses, belles et attisant l'intérêt de pas mal de garçons. Mais Jenna ne pouvait plus supportait la présence de sa propre nièce. Sa nièce qui n'était autre que la maîtresse de son petit amis Alaric.

Cela faisait des mois que Jenna prétendait ne rien remarquer. Elle prétendait ne pas voir les regards brûlants que se jetaient Alaric et Elena, elle prétendait ne pas voir les contacts physiques « accidentels » ou encore les étreintes prolongées pour se dire bonsoir. Elle refoulait au fond d'elle même l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux. Durant plusieurs semaines, elle essayait de faire bonne figure, prétendant qu'ils étaient une famille heureuse. Mais jouer la comédie n'avait jamais été un point fort chez Jenna. Elle était à bout et avait sincèrement espéré qu'il ne se passait rien, qu'elle était juste dans une période de doute. Elle repensa à sa relation avec Logan Fell, et de toute évidence elle en était au même point dans sa relation avec Alaric. A part que celui-ci l'avait fait cocu avec sa propre nièce Elena.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce _jour là_, elle avait croisé sur le parking du lycée Elijah, ce dernier venait de l'a saluer et l'a remercier pour son aide dans ses recherches. Il lui demanda par la suite si elle se sentait bien. Et pour cause, Jenna savait qu'elle devait faire peur à voir, elle était d'une pâleur inhabituelle et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de couler. Elijah comme à son habitude avait un air indifférent sur le visage et Jenna se doutait bien qu'il lui posait cette question par pure politesse. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et lui répondit juste qu'elle était souvent malade en ce moment. Ce dernier lui proposa son aide pour rentrer chez elle mais Jenna répondit négativement. C'est alors qu'après avoir exprimé son souhait de l'a voir rétablit bientôt Elijah prit rapidement congé de Jenna.

Cette dernière était ravie qu'il n'ai pas insisté. Elle aurait été embarrassée d'avouer à Elijah que son état était dû à la vision d'Elena et Alaric à moitié nu sur un bureau, s'embrassant avec passion, les jambes de sa nièce accrochaient autour de la taille d'Alaric tandis que ce dernier palpait sa poitrine dénudée. Leur passion était tellement aveuglante qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de Jenna qui fit demi-tour pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Se remémorer leur étreinte passionnelle et leurs gémissements était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Jenna.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, par ailleurs, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques OS sur des couples qu'on ne voit pas du tout ou improbable. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs voté sur mon profil ou faire des suggestions si vous ne trouvez pas votre choix. Je précise que je privilégie ma fanfic principale, donc les OS choisis mettrons du temps à être publiés.<strong>


End file.
